Bubble Guppies Wiki
|} N/A (Click the picture above to read the article) |} Added by Alan The Eng Dude 05 Chosen by DeemaIsBestGuppy NOTE: Photo of the Week is chosen every Sunday by an Admin. If you have any requests, please report to Wiki Nonny. |} Weekly Polls created by Handsomepuppy32 will be made every Saturday! This Week's Poll: Would you rather do police duty with Officer Miranda, tour around the museum with the Archaeologist, or become a knight and do challenges with Sir Mulligan? Do police duty with Officer Miranda Tour around the museum with the Archaeologist Become a knight and do challenges with Sir Mulligan Other Polls: What did you think of "Bubble Scrubbies!" and "Swimtastic Check-Up!"? I loved them! I liked some parts in both of them I only enjoyed "Bubble Scrubbies! I only enjoyed "Swimtastic Check-Up!" I didn't like them... I haven't seen them yet! ♪We aren't scared of those germs!♫ What happened to Mr. Grouper's voice?! What did you think of "The Bubble Bee-athalon!" and "Party at Sea!"? I loved them! I liked some parts in both of them I only enjoyed "The Bubble Bee-athalon!" I only enjoyed "Party at Sea!" I didn't like them... I haven't seen them yet! ♪Guppies on a BOAT! Yeaaaah~!♫ Which Season 3 episode are you looking forward to? The one about bullfrogs The one about superheroes The one about pumpkin patch pirates The one about dolphins The Bubble Kitty one The one about Mr. Claws The fruit camp one ALL OF THEM! None of them Wait...WHAT?! Which is Your Favourite Season? Season One Season Two Season Three I Love All of Them! What do you think of Season 3 so far? EVERYTHING IS AWESOME! I like it It's ok I guess... It's just not the same! Who is your favorite Bubble Guppy? Molly Gil Deema Goby Oona Nonny I can't decide! |} Bubble Guppies Wiki is a website dedicated to providing information on the award-winning Nickelodeon preschool show, Bubble Guppies. Take a look around! Bubble-Cadabra.jpg|Bubble Guppies|link=Bubble Guppies|linktext=Learn about the show! Ballet72.png|Characters|link=category:Characters|linktext=Learn about the Characters! Sir_Nonny_The_Nice.mkv_snapshot_21.53_-2013.03.27_19.51.51-.jpg|Episodes|link=List Of Episodes|linktext=Learn about the episodes! Swing_sid_eto_side.png|Songs|link=Songs|linktext=Learn about the songs! =The Show:= The Bubble Bee-athalon!, Party at Sea!, Bubble Scrubbies! and Swimtastic Check-Up! have aired! '''Share your thoughts in the comments sections and vote on our new episodes poll! On Nickelodeon's Nick Jr. channel, the show has been moved to a later time. Check out the airings at the bottom of the page to find out which episodes will be on TV this week! Nick Jr's video section has a few episodes and a lot of clips! Check 'em out! You can also buy all of the previously aired epsiodes on iTunes, Amazon and Google Play! (See what else is in store for Season 3) Nickelodeon Upfront o-fish-ally confirmed that new episodes will also be aired in 2015! Discuss with us here! Future guest stars have been announced! Find out who they are by clicking here! ---- =The Wiki:= We are currently in the process of doing a Wiki Clean-Up! One of our plans is to create a fun section for the fans. Help us decide what to do for it! ---- =Merchandise:= The next Bubble Guppies DVD, "Get Ready For School!" is out now! Find out more about this DVD by clicking here! (Find out what other Guppies merchandise will be released later this year and early 2015) |} In order to join this Wiki you must obey the rules listed here. If you see any user doing something wrong please tell DeemaIsBestGuppy or Wiki Nonny, they will be able to help. Click on the wordmark below to go to the Wiki. If you want your wiki to appear here, contact your local admin on that wiki. ---- Disclaimer: This is a fan-made website. The Bubble Guppies property belongs to its show creators, Jonny Belt, Robert Scull and Nickelodeon. We do not claim to be associated with them. This wiki was made for fun. Copyright infringement is not intended. If your personal work is featured somewhere on our site and you do not want it to be, please contact an admin for it to be removed. |}